1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to 3,4-dihydrocarbostyril derivatives, intermediates therefor and processes of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that certain carbostyril derivatives exhibit useful pharmocological activities. Representative compounds of this type are those disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 1182/1967 and 38789/1971, and Chemical Abstracts, 62, 1b 212e (1965), etc. However, the above references do not teach that compounds having a 3-substituted-aminopropoxy group at 5-, 6-, 7- or 8-position of the carbostyril moiety exhibit an excellent blocking activity on .beta.-adrenergic nerves.